1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to heating circuits, and more particularly to resin-based conductive ink circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, resistive heating elements of heated floor panels are chemically etched alloy elements. The etch process is fairly involved and requires multiple steps. While satisfactory for its intended purpose the traditional etch process can be time consuming, cause manufacturing difficulties and delay due to over- or under-etch (making resistance too high or too low) or defects due to the photo-print process, and can lead to failure due to mechanical fatigue in the field.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for methods and systems that allow for improved ease of manufacture and mechanical strength while still maintaining the required resistivity. The present disclosure provides a solution for these problems.